Um Dia dos Namorados na Madame Puddifoot
by Palas
Summary: Deixando de lado seu orgulho masculino, James decide levar Lily em um encontro perfeito no Dia dos Namorados na Casa de Chá de Madame Puddifoot. - TRADUÇÃO


**Nota Tradutora: **Traduçao da fic _A Puddifoot's Valentine's Date _da autora B.C Daily. O link para a original está no meu Profile. Fiz uma versão e acabei traduzindo "date" por "dia", achei que o título ficava mais simples.

Agradecimentos a Bia Black que teve a enorme paciência de betar essa tradução e que deu sugestões muito boas! Menina, obrigada!

**Resumo:** Deixando de lado seu orgulho masculino, James decide levar Lily em um encontro perfeito no Dia dos Namorados na Casa de Chá de Madame Puddifoot. - TRADUÇÃO

**Um Dia dos Namorados na Madame Puddifoot**

"Você quer levá-la _onde?"_

Uma grande revolta encheu o quarto como gás hélio enche um balão. Deitado cansado em sua cama, _Quadribol Através dos Séculos _sobre o peito, James Potter olhou para seu melhor amigo enquanto cuidadosamente fechava seu livro e sentava, antecipando a explosão.

"Eu não tenho _escolha_, Padfoot." James tentou explicar correndo a mão pelo seu já bagunçado cabelo negro. "É Dia dos Namorados. A garota espera isso. Eu _tenho_ que levá-la lá."

"E fazer o quê?" Sirius exigiu saber, nem se importando em esconder o desgosto de seu rosto e sua voz. Ele ficou parado na frente de James com braços cruzados, carrancudo. "Jogar sua dignidade fora? Ser atacado por querubins dementes? Comer biscoitos velhos e gastar todo o tempo _fingindo_ que você se importa com as cortinas de rendas e as toalhas de babados? Nós fizemos um trato, James – um trato de nunca por o _pé_ naquele lugar. Você não tem nenhum _orgulho_, cara?"

"É só uma casa de chá, Pads." Remus Lupin apontou categoricamente, olhando por cima da redação de Poções, ainda na metade, que estava escrevendo em sua cama. Quando o olhar de Sirius se virou para ele, Remus apenas revirou os olhos. "E James está certo. Lily é uma garota. Elas _esperam_ esse tipo de coisa."

"E daí?" Sirius exclamou. "Não é apenas o dia _delas_, é? _Ele_ também tem de agüentar a coisa toda até o fim. Quem disse que Evans domina o mundo? Por que raios ele tem de seguir as regras dela?"

"Porque ela é minha _namorada_." James retrucou, agora olhando para Sirius. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou quando Sirius ainda se recusou a ceder em sua opinião. "Sabede uma coisa, Pads?" James começou cansado, balançando a cabeça de novo. "Às vezes um cara tem de colocar o seu pescoço em risco para fazer outra pessoa feliz, tá? Relacionamentos envolvem sacrifícios. Compromissos. Você não pode ter sempre o que quer."

"Ah, é?" Sirius rebateu, cruzando os braços firmemente sobre o peito. "Bom, o que Evans teve de sacrificar, então?"

"Ela tem de aguentar _você,_ não tem?"

"Boa." Remus riu. James sorriu. Sirius olhou-os com raiva.

"Tá." ele gritou jogando as mãos para cima em sinal de derrota. "Então, tá. Se você quer se rebaixar naquele… naquele… naquele_ buraco do inferno_, quem sou eu para te impedir? Quem sou eu, seu melhor amigo, pra dizer que você está agindo como um maldito _cachorro na coleira_? Está _ótimo_. Vá se divertir com sua maldita namorada na maldita casa de chá dela. Mas me deixa te dizer uma coisa, Prongs… quando você voltar, assombrado pelas imagens que aquele lugar enfiar pra sempre na sua cabeça, não venha chorando _pra mim_ quando você tiver pesadelos. Nem _pense_ nisso!"

E com essa última ameaça, Sirius saiu do dormitório batendo a porta.

O dormitório permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de Remus cuidadosamente chamar, "Hei, Prongs?"

"Sim?" James falou

"Você pode vir chorando pra mim quando tiver pesadelos."

"Obrigado, Moony."

"James, você tem certeza disso?"

O vento assoviava nas orelhas de James enquanto ele estava do lado de fora da pequena casa de chá na movimentada rua de Hogsmeade, A mão de Lily firmemente envolta na sua. Ignorando outra das infinitas perguntas de sua namorada sobre onde eles estavam, James mentalmente soltou um grande suspiro, colocou um grande sorriso no rosto por ela e se preparou para a insana tortura em que sem dúvida ele estava se enfiando, tudo por causa de uma garota.

Apesar de haver tentado convencer Sirius no dia anterior, James não estava exatamente _feliz_ por ter de colocar seu pescoço em risco só por causa de Lily. Por toda a sua carreira em Hogwarts – com todas as garotas com quem ele tinha saído, por muito ou pouco tempo – James de algum jeito sempre conseguiu evitar as garras da famosa casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot – ou, como ele e os rapazes passaram a chamá-la, Casa de chá da Madame Estúpida para os Encoleirados e Embriagados. Sirius estava certo sobre uma coisa – feria seriamente o orgulho de um homem dizer que ele alguma vez entrou naquele irritante pequeno lugar feminino, com babados e localizado na saída na Rua de Hogsmeade. Mas hoje era Dia dos Namorados, e essa era, afinal, Lily Evans. James supôs que foi isso que fez a diferença.

Ele estava namorando Lily há quase de três meses, e embora ele odiasse admitir isso, 'Encoleirado e Embriagado' era uma frase que poderia ser aplicada a ele muito bem hoje em dia. Era zombar de tudo que ele pensava que acreditava, mas James não parecia se importar. Aos poucos ele percebeu que não se _importava_ em ser Encoleirado e Embriagado por Lily. Em todos os seus sonhos mais loucos – e acredite nele, tinham sido _muitos_ – ele nunca tinha imaginado nada do que namorar Lily Evans de fato era.

Perfeito.

Total e completamente perfeito.

E esse dia não seria menos. Ele havia planejado isso em sua cabeça até o último miserável detalhe. Lily sempre tinha sido reservada quando se tratava de falar dos seus sentimentos – tinha levado um punhado de meses tensos para finalmente admitir o fato que gostava dele, e depois de alguma semanas mais até finalmente convencê-la a sair com ele – mas talvez isso pudesse ser mudado. Ele não precisava de muito. Só uma pequena garantia para que pudesse saber que não era o único curtindo o relacionamento deles. Só um pouco mais do que seus costumeiros sorrisos e beijos que pudesse lhe dizer que ela _realmente_ confiava nele… _realmente_ se importava.

E se ele precisava de se sentar por umas horas e ser encoleirado e embriagado na Madame Estúpida para conseguir isso… bom, ele faria isso.

Por ela.

Por ele.

Pelos dois.

"Nós podemos simplesmente ir para o Três Vassouras". A garota em questão protestou pelo que devia ser a milésima vez desde que ele tinham deixados Hogwarts mais cedo naquela manhã, tirando James de seus pensamentos. "Sério," Lily falou puxando a mão de James, fazendo-o olhar pra ela. "Não temos de entrar aí, James."

Encolhida sob sua capa preta, seu cabelo muito ruivo balançando por seu rosto ligeiramente corado, James a viu lançar-lhe um olhar sério. Mas ele não tinha acreditado, nem por um segundo.

Ele sabia o que isso era – um teste. Lily o estava testando. Estava lhe dando a opção de fugir, de pegar a saída mais fácil e levá-la ao Três Vassouras em vez de se forçar a suportar o sofrimento da Madame Puddifoot. Mas James se orgulhava de ser um cara mais inteligente. Não era estúpido o suficiente para realmente acreditar que Lily _queria_ ir ao Três Vassouras – ela não queria. Ela queria ficar onde estava, sentido o cheiro daquele forte perfume e ouvindo a nauseante música que já era evidente do lado de fora da casa de chá. Ela estava simplesmente testando se ele era homem o bastante – ou louco o bastante – para também ficar ali.

James era um homem.

Sim, um homem meio contrariado, meio nauseado, meio miserável, mas ainda assim um homem.

Ele não ia cair nos truques dela.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui." ele insistiu pela centésima vez, embora não estivesse certo de quem estava tentando convencer agora, Lily ou ele mesmo. Quando Lily pareceu prestes a começar a protestar de novo, James rapidamente tirou seus argumentos com sua boca, inclinando-se e colando seus lábios nos dela. "Vamos", falou e puxou a mão de Lily depois de se afastar. "Vamos entrar."

"Esta bem." sua namorada murmurou e o seguiu para dentro do prédio.

O cheiro forte do perfume estava ainda pior dentro, James descobriu, enquanto rapidamente tentou ignorar a sensação nauseante retumbando na boca do seu estômago no momento em que ele e Lily entraram na abafada casa de chá. Piscando furiosamente para o ataque dos babados rosa brilhante que instantaneamente atacaram seus olhos, James rapidamente de lembrou que estava fazendo sua namorada muito feliz por estar ali e era isso.

Se ele tivesse se incomodado em olhar por seu ombro naquele momento, teria visto que não era o único parecendo um pouco nauseado. Lily estremeceu e apertou a mão do namorado.

"Tem uma mesa logo ali." James falou apontando para a única mesa que ele conseguia ver desocupada naquele momento. Estava situado bem em frente à janela de frente da loja. E James não pôde deixar de pensar que cada um do resto dos caras 'encoleirados e embriagados' fazendo olhares piegas ao redor dele tinha ignorado aquela mesa particular antes para salvar qualquer dignidade que lhes tivesse sobrado. No entanto, James tinha certeza que qualquer pingo de dignidade que ele já tinha tido fora embora, então ele tentou não se importar se estava exibindo seu fracasso para todos os clientes de Hogsmeade que passasem pela rua.

"Espera, me deixe fazer isso pra você." James rapidamente foi para um lado da mesa, puxando a cadeira e em depois empurrando quando Lily tinha sentado.

"Obrigada." ela falou, sorrindo enquanto James se sentou na frente dela. James forçou um sorriso.

"O que posso trazer para vocês, meus queridos?", disse Madame Puddifoot, uma mulher bastante jovem com cabelos escuros curtos e um sorriso doentiamente doce. James tentou sorrir para ela, mas tinha certeza que pareceu mais uma careta.

"Uh, café." ele respondeu "Preto. Lil?"

"Apenas chá, por favor." Lily respondeu rápido, sorrindo para a proprietária também. Com um leve som de consentimento, Madame Puddifoot anotou seus pedidos no seu bloquinho, então rapidamente conjurou um prato de biscoitos que ela colocou sobre a mesa rendada entre eles antes de sair apressadamente. Deixados sozinhos mais uma vez, James pigarreou desajeitadamente, tentando não prestar atenção no querubim – então Sirius _não_ os tinha inventado. Realmente _havia _querubins dementes voando pelo lugar! – ele tinha acabado de ver uma carga de confetes ser jogada sobre um casal distraído se beijando e então olhou para Lily.

Ela estava usando aquele suéter verde, ele percebeu, aquele que sempre achou que ficava particularmente bem nela. Ele não tinha percebido antes já que ela estava usando sua capa e cachecol, mas agora na decididamente luz em tons de rosa da Madame Puddifoot, James podia apreciar pela primeira vez naquela manhã que namorada particularmente maravilhosa tinha.

Era um pensamento reconfortante, mesmo em meio a tortura.

"Então, você terminou aquela redação de Transfiguração?" James perguntou devagar, vendo Lily olhar vagarosamente em volta na casa de chá, tentando não se incomodar com sua cadeira desconfortável demais.

"O quê?" Lily perguntou, os olhos se voltando para os dele. James repetiu a pergunta. "Ah, er... não, não terminei. Eu estava pensando em… quer dizer, eu queria… bom, eu estava pensando se você podia me ajudar com isso mais tarde na verdade. Não sei, não consigo entender direito por alguma razão."

"Espera aí." James falou, um sorriso se espalhando lentamente por seu rosto. "Por que, Lily Evans… está me pedindo _ajuda_?

Sua namorada instantaneamente ficou vermelha.

"Ah, quieto." ela murmurou pegando um biscoito do prato e jogando nele. James o pegou facilmente, sorrindo para o embaraço de sua namorada. "Está vendo?" ela exclamou cruzando os braços. "_Esse_ é o motivo de eu nunca pedir ajuda pra você em nada. Você é sempre tão convencido."

Estava tentando soar irritada, mas James simplesmente sabia, pelo pequeno sorriso que ela não conseguia tirar do rosto, que não estava. "Você acha que _eu_ sou convencido?" exclamou indignado mordendo o biscoito que Lily tinha jogado nele. Um pedaço quebrou em sua boca com um enorme estalo, quase quebrando os dentes de James no processo. Ele tentou não estremecer quando mastigou o biscoito velho. "Preciso lembrar você, amor, de um certo incidente semana passada, quando _eu_, o cara sempre confuso, pedi para _alguém_ uma pequena ajuda em um trabalho _extremamente_ difícil de Feitiços, e que _alguém_ acabou _vangloriando-se_ disso pelo resto da noite?

"Eu não estava me vangloriando", Lily insistiu com uma encolhida de ombros. Ela também pegou um biscoito, e James realmente estremeceu quando a viu tentando mordê-lo. Ela precisou de algumas tentativas, mas finalmente conseguiu cortar um pedaço. Depois de mastigar por um bom tempo, Lily finalmente pôde continuar, "Você apenas se ofende muito fácil."

James riu e rolou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça, quando Madame Puddifoot voltou arrastando os pés trazendo as bebidas. James e Lily a agradeceram enquanto ela as colocava na frente deles. Ela saiu sem um "de nada".

James tomou um gole do seu café, então instantaneamente começou a se asfixiar com um sabor levemente familiar que se misturava à bebida forte.

Hortelã.

A louca daquela mulher tinha colocado _hortelã_ em seu café!

"Você está bem?" Lily perguntou, seus olhos instantaneamente preocupados. James assentiu com a cabeça, ainda um pouco engasgado.

"Sim." ele murmurou com a voz rouca. "Sim, ah, tudo bem. Ótimo. Só, er, desceu pelo caminho errado."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, claro." mentiu.

O que ele _tinha_ certeza era do fato que daria sua perna esquerda e pé direito para estar em qualquer lugar, menos onde estava.

_É melhor Lily apreciar isso_, pensou consigo mesmo miseravelmente. Se recusou a tomar outro gole do seu café estragado. A mesa continuou quieta por alguns momentos enquanto Lily continuava a tomar seu chá, e James faz uma cara feia mentalmente. Querendo fazer alguma coisa com suas mãos, James agarrou outro biscoito do prato e começou a roê-lo com os dentes. Na sua frente, ele ouviu Lily suspirar.

"Nós ainda podemos sair, sabe?" ela disse calmamente. "Não precisamos ficar. Podemos ir—"

"Não vamos a lugar_ nenhum_."

"Mas você—"

"Eu estou _bem." _James falou. Ele percebeu o idiota estava sendo no segundo que viu Lily olhar para baixo para seu chá. Mentalmente se deu um bom chute no traseiro. Lily não merecia isso. Sim, ela o estava fazendo passar por um inferno, mas não era _intencionalmente_.

Ou, pelo menos, ele _esperava_ que não.

"Ei.", ele falou escorregando a cadeira para mais perto da dela, bloqueando o já pequeno espaço entre as mesas que Madame Puddifoot usava para se locomover, mas não se importando. Ele estendeu a mão para ela quando ela ainda se recusava a olhar pra ele. Se inclinou e beijou sua testa. "Desculpa," ele murmurou "estou sendo um idiota."

"Não, não está." Lily finalmente respondeu deixando sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro dele, aconchegando-se a ele com um suspiro suave. "Não é sua culpa. Eu sei que não queria estar aqui, James. E eu—"

"Eu sei," ele murmurou "você só quer um Dia dos Namorados perfeito, certo? E eu sou a droga de namorado que está arruinando isso."

"Não, não é nada disso." Lily instantaneamente insistiu, erguendo a cabeça do seu ombro, colocando a mão em cima da mesa e acidentalmente derrubando sua xícara vazia de chá no chão. "Eu realmente—ah, droga. Deixe-me pegar isso—"

"Não se preocupe, eu pego."

Olhando para trás agora, James podia facilmente identificar o momento em que ele percebeu que deveria ter deixado Lily pegar sua maldita xícara do chão. Mas sendo o cavalheiro que ele sem dúvida é, James não percebeu que abaixando no chão para pegar a xícara de chá que tinha rolado particularmente longe, para o outro lado da mesa, ele começaria um ciclo de caos que ele inevitavelmente acabou começando.

Sério, não tinha sido culpa dele.

Ele tinha sentido seu pé preso na cadeira quando estava de joelhos, tentando alcançar a xícara caída, mas James não tinha pensado muito sobre isso até que ouviu um retumbante _baque_ da sua cadeira caindo no chão. Isso aconteceu quase em câmera-lenta e então, como James viu do seu ponto debaixo da mesa, a cadeira aterrissou infelizmente bem em frente ao caminho de Madame Puddifoot, que estava andando em volta de um grande grupo de mesas em volta do salão com uma bandeja vacilante com chá, café, biscoitos e bolinhos em sua mão direita. James tentou parar, realmente tentou. Ele e Lily gritaram avisos de seus respectivos lugares embaixo e em cima da mesa, mas Madame Puddifoot ouviu muito tarde, e James viu que ele não foi o único esparramado no chão da casa de chá.

Realmente foi um acidente depois do outro.

A bandeja que Madame Puddifoot estava carregando voou de suas mãos quando ela desabou no chão em cima da cadeira caída. James ouviu os gritos e Lily lhe contou mais tarde que um inocente casal que estava se beijando foi coberto de chá quente e café, causando uma confusão suficiente para assustar os pobres querubins voadores, que deixaram cair de imediato os seus estoques de confete por todo o lugar, fazendo a já festiva casa de chá em um borrão azul e rosa. Falando palavrões e com um olhar mortal em seus olhos, Madame Puddifoot tentou se levantar, mas só conseguiu tropeçar de novo, levando não uma, mas _duas_ – incluindo a de James e Lily – mesas para o chão com ela. O retumbante acidente foi o único som ouvido antes de a loja inteira ficar em silêncio.

Ainda sobre as mãos e os joelhos, bem no meio da destruição, James nunca tinha se sentido tão malditamente _visível_ em toda a sua vida.

A xícara de chá jazia inocentemente alguns centímetros na frente dele.

Ele a olhou com raiva.

"Hum, talvez nós devêssemos ir", Lily sussurrou na sua orelha, agora abaixada também. Seus olhos analisavam o lugar à sua volta, a destruição que eles tinham causado, e Madame Puddifoot andando de um lado para o outro com o rosto decididamente cada vez mais vermelho. Lily engoliu seco e puxou o braço de James. James, também engolindo em seco, assentiu.

Deixando cair alguns galeões na cadeira de Lily — o único móvel ainda de pé em um raio de um metro — James rapidamente agarrou a mão de Lily e correu para fora da casa de chá. Ele não reparou nos encantamentos que Lily discretamente murmurava enquanto eles saiam e que já estavam arrumando a bagunça que eles tinham feito. Ele não olhou para trás.

Nenhum deles desatou a rir até que eles estivessem longe, bem longe, da cena do crime.

"Vo-você _viu_ a ca-cara dela?" Lily exclamou, sua risada fazendo-a tropeçar em suas palavras. Ela caiu nos braços de James, seu corpo inteiro tremendo de riso.

"Achei que ele fosse me _matar_!" James gritou, chacoalhando a cabeça e rindo o tempo todo. "Aquele maldito confete estava _em todo lugar_."

Isso pareceu começar tudo de novo, e eles explodiram em um novo ataque de riso, usando um ao outro de suporte enquanto tropeçavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, recebendo mais do que alguns olhares estranhos.

Não foi até chegarem à Trapobelo Moda Mágica que conseguiram recuperar alguma aparência de normalidade. Ainda encolhida no abraço de James, a risada de Lily pareceu diminuir conforme eles desciam a rua principal. Deixando espaçar outra pequena risada, Lily olhou para o rosto de James, sua face corada, seus olhos verdes piscando alegremente. "Então," ela falou dando-lhe um grande sorriso "o Três Vassouras agora? Vamos ver que destruição podemos causar lá?"

Foi então que James percebeu que ele tinha acabo com o dia.

"Desculpe, Lil." ele falou, triste agora, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Lily olhou para ele curiosa.

"Desculpe pelo quê?" ela perguntou

"Por arruinar o seu Dia dos Namorados no Madame Puddifoot." ele respondeu discretamente, parecendo culpado. "Eu sei que esse é o tipo de coisa com o que vocês garotas sonham, e eu tinha de ir e estragar tudo—mais do que estragar tudo de verdade. Eu quase deixei o lugar em pedaços!—e agora você teve um dia horrível e provavelmente nunca mais vai poder aparecer lá de novo e—"

"James! James, _pára_." Lily colocou a mão na boca dele, interrompendo as desculpas. "Me escuta." ela falou, seu rosto bem próximo do dele, lentamente tirando a mão de sua boca. "Eu não me importo com Madame Puddifoot."

"Mas você—"

"_Escuta._" Lily repetiu enfaticamente, interrompendo-o de novo. "Eu não me importo com Madame Puddifoot—não, não balance a cabeça pra mim, eu disse que não. Eu seria tão feliz quanto no Três Vassouras desde o começo, eu _disse_ isso pra você."

James a olhou cético, mas se negou a comentar, sabendo que Lily apenas diria a ele de novo para escutar. Ela não podia estar dizendo a verdade—ela era uma garota. Garotas _adoram_ Madame Puddifoot. É claro que queria ir lá!

"Não me olhe assim." ela repreendeu, lançando a ele seu próprio olhar. "Estou falando sério. Eu nem _queria_ ir à Madame Puddifoot. O lugar é um mar sem fim de babados e renda que, francamente, eu preferia evitar enquanto estou almoçando, tá?"

James finalmente pareceu perceber que ela estava falando a verdade.

Sua boca estava totalmente aberta.

"Espera um momento." ele falou, seus olhos estreitando. "Você quer dizer que _tudo isso_… você… você nem _queria_ ir à Madame Puddiffot? Mas é Dia dos Namorados!" ele exclamou impotente. "E você… Isso é…"

"Você realmente não entende, não é?" Lily murmurou, balançando a cabeça enquanto um pequeno sorriso se desenhava na sua boca. Ela olhou para ele, sua mão delicadamente descansando no rosto de James. Ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua.

"Acho que não." ele murmurou. Lily riu.

"Merlin, James, você não _percebe_? Nunca foi sobre _onde_ nós estávamos indo, ou o que iríamos fazer. Eu só…" sua voz foi diminuindo até parar, seus olhos lentamente saíram dos dele quando ela delicadamente mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhou para ele novamente, e quando falou de novo, sua voz saiu com alguma estranha dificuldade. "Eu só… queria ficar com você."

O coração de James parou. "O quê?" ele falou

Lily olhou para longe. "Não me faça dizer isso de novo." ela sussurrou. "Você ouviu o que eu falei. Eu não tinha nenhum encontro dos sonhos planejado no Madame Puddifoot, James, eu só… Eu só não tinha."

James não sabia o que falar. Ela só queria ficar com ele? Meramente pensar nisso fazia sua garganta apertar desconfortavelmente. Por que ela não tinha dito alguma coisa antes—não, não era justo. Ela _tinha_ dito alguma coisa antes, ele apenas não tinha escutado. Tinha tanta certeza que ela só o estava testando—testando seus sentimentos, testando sua habilidade de lidar com a tortura que uma mulher pode infligir em um cara…

Mas ela não estava.

Ela só queria ficar com ele.

O desejo de tocá-la tornou-se muito grande nessa hora. James a tomou em seus braços beijando-a bem ali na Rua de Hogsmeade cheia de gente. Lily fez um pequeno som no fundo da garganta, de surpresa ou prazer, James não sabia, mas imaginava que fosse um pouco dos dois. Mais naquele momento do que em qualquer outro, James não se cansava dela. Beijava-a apaixonado, e depois a beijava mais um pouco, e ainda assim sentia que não era o suficiente. Foi um pouco mais do que um milagre separar sua boca da dela, olhando para seus olhos chocados, mas brilhando. Ele a beijou de novo, apenas para tê-la mais um pouco.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Lily." ele sussurrou

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados, James"

_Para o inferno com a maldita Madame Puddifoot,_ James pensou.

E então beijou sua namorada de novo.


End file.
